Three Reasons To Hate Prison:
by AnIdiotIsBetterThanAKnowItAll
Summary: The stupid cop put her in a cell with ALL GUYS! Because of her tomboy appearance,he disregarded checking her genitals...but maybe things can get better than she thought in this stinky old cell.
1. Chapter 1

Three Reasons To Hate Prison:

(Rin is a tomboy in this story)

What's up,my name is Rin,don't talk to me cause I feel like bitting someone's head off right now!

My best friend,Kagome died today,now I'm being accused of murdering her without a trile. Iv'e been running from police cars since eleven O'clock when I ditched school to get away.

I decided to go to the park since it was so much of an obvious hiding place that the cops wouldn't even look there, plus it had my favorite jungle-jim.

When I arrived there was a small boy playing in the sand box,he looked up at me and smiled."Hi!"

I smiled down at him,attempting to seem cheerful."Hey kid."

"What's your name?"he asked me.

"Rin. And you?"I asked.

"Shippo."he answered.

"That's a cool name. How old are you?" I asked, not finding it very hard to enjoy my conversation with the boy.

"Five; I'll be turning six this April. How old are you"he asked,continuing to work on his sandcastle

"I just turned eighteen recently."

"Cool. I wanna get old soon,too!" he said,sounding animated.

In my mind I though of a dozen reasons right off the back as to why he shouldn't want to, but kept them to myself. It's nice to have something to look forward to when you're that young.

At that point a woman came toward me;I assumed it was his mother.

"Hello. Who are you?"she asked in a slightly rude tone.

"Oh. I'm Rin. Sorry to be rude, I just began talking to him." I said,knowing well that he had been the one to start the conversation,but didn't want to put him through a lecture about not talking to strangers.

"...It's fine...I suppose."she said,giving me a skeptical stare.

This was the worst timing,but it just happened to work to my disadvantage,just like everything else had been recently. The cops came to a sudden stop with a loud squeak that made me shudder. I stood my ground, knowing that it was finally time for me to give up.

Shippo looked confused,and his mother looked angry. When the man came out of the police car, he came with a pair of handcuffs.

Shippo soon realized what was happening and ran in front of me in defense.

"No! Don't do anything to her! She didn't do anything bad! I know she wouldn't,she's my friend!" he yelled.

His mother was flustered. "Shippo,get out of his way." she ordered,trying not to sound embarrassed of her son.

Shippo looked back at her and then up at me. "It's fine kid. It was gonna happen sooner or later."I said,stepping in front of him and allowing the cop to handcuff me while giving Shippo a small smile.

Shippo seemed sad when I was leaving, so much trust even though he had just met me.

I was of course quite in the car, the cop seemed to be marinating in his success;I was disgusted.

When we arrived,he spent a few seconds explaining the situation to a man at the counter. I passed up the phone call he offered me because I didn't have anyone I could call. My only friend was Kagome,who was now dead,and my parents kicked me out a while ago.

When he took me to the cell I was confused;it only had males in it. Why?

I figured he was keeping me there for a few minutes while he got my papers together. But when he closed the cell door in front of me it was even more difficult to understand what he was doing. I didn't ask him any questions,attempting to figure it out myself.

I looked down at my outfit,realizing the problem;I was dressed like my normal self:baggy pants,a big tee-shirt that hid my feminine figure,and sneakers. But aside from the fact that this was the way I normally dress,I was a guy to him. Aw man,this sucked,that idiot of an officer put me in the wrong cell.

What do you guys think? I think it's better then my first one. Please comment and rate. ^_^

I breathed a sigh,looking around and noticing that all eyes of the cell were pointed in my direction.

I made my best attempts to look like them:tough,cool,able to beat up any guy that didn't keep their distance. I sucked at trying it out,I looked like an eight year old auditioning for a play that she knew nothing about. I think I even got a few chuckles out of some of them.

At that time I noticed a specific pair of eyes looking at me. They were a nice gold color, and they made me stagger. I had to check myself to make sure I didn't trip and make an even bigger fool of myself.

The golden eyed man saw no humor in my idiocy,instead,he looked away the first chance he got. I was embarrassed to have been staring at him for so long,he probably thought that I was gay now. I had to remember that I was a guy here, no femininity whatsoever.

Now that I thought about it, being masculine was the only way I could survive. Having them think that I was the most girlish out of the group I was most likely to get raped,and my secret of gender would be exposed, who knew what would happen then.

I had heard theories of what happens in male jail cells, I hadn't had any reasons to think about them though until now.

It was a scary thought,being in here. I was still a virgin, if anyone found out that I was a girl my vagina would be all stretchy by the time I got out of here.

I decided to tell the man that I was a girl,surly he would send me for a gender check. My virginity was to precious to me to lose while in a stinky old jail cell. I went to the barred door to tell the man my problem, but before I got the chance,there was a deep voice hovering over my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"it asked.

The voice startled me,but I responded,trying to sound like a guy,hoping my impression didn't sound to pitiful.

"...Uhhh...I got something to tell the guard." I attempted,hearing my ridiculously fake deep voice.

"Don't worry about it. They never let anyone out of here anyways. Even lunch they serve through the cell. I'm Sesshomaru,and you?"he asked.

"...I'm...I'm Ron."I lied,thinking of the first name that came to my mind.

"Wanna try it out?"he asked.

I looked back in confusion."...Try what out?"

"...Sex. I like to be the first one to try out the new guys."he explained,terrifying me.

"...That's okay...I'm straight."I answered,awkwardly.

"Didn't look like it the way you were staring at me back there."he persisted.

I knew it!

"...I uh...I was just curious."I said,my voice sounding a little less ridiculous and a little more like the normal male voice.

"Curious of what?"he asked,already beginning to pull me back to the room on the opposite side of the cell,almost as if the architect of the prison planned this out,even if the room was merely a bedroom.

"...I don't know..."I stated,growing more fearful as we got closer to the back room.

"Yeah. That's right you don't know. Now just relax."he said,as I realized that we were already in the room.

He began taking off my shirt. I knew that I wasn't stronger then him, so the only option I had was to beg."Please stop! I'm a virgin!"I pleaded.

My shirt was off,and he was staring plainly at my chest. I blushed.

He looked surprised."...I see...Well then...you're a girl. I won't expose your secret. Feel free to leave."he said,waving his hand.

"...Are you gay?"I asked,surprised that he would pass up his only chance to sleep with a virgin GIRL!

"...No. I just don't think I could steal a girl's virginity in a place like this. Besides the fact that I'm in a jail cell right now I still have some shame."he explained. I smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much!"

Pretty soon update,huh? That took like,what,five minutes?Hope you guys like it. ^_^

We didn't notice the man standing outside the room until I came out. He didn't see me with my shirt off,did he? That would ruin everything!

I stared at the man,he was silent and didn't move in the slightest. I started thinking that maybe he hadn't notice.

Slowly,a grin began to show on the man's face. I was confused. Did he know or not?

I looked down and immediately realized why he was smiling in such a creepy manner:I forgot to put my shirt on before coming outside!

"...Okay,it's official;I'm an idiot."I said,closing my eyes in frustration and coming back into the room to get my shirt.

The man followed after me. He didn't plan to rape me,did he? He couldn't, not with Sesshomaru in here.

That was my loophole! Sesshomaru wouldn't allow me to be raped in front of him. That's at least what he made it seem like. If I stayed with Sesshomaru then I might be okay.

I stepped behind Sesshomaru in one quick movement and put on my shirt. Sesshomaru didn't do much,simply looked back in curiosity of why I would use him for protection.

"Sesshomaru...were you planning on a three-sum?"the man asked,which made me feel so disgusted I think that I could have thrown-up right there.

Sesshomaru glared. Perfect. Exactly what I was hoping for.

The man gave a small chuckle before taking the hint and walking out the door awkwardly.

I looked at Sesshomaru. "...Are people scared of you?"I asked.

He looked back with a mean stare,as if me saying that made him angry.  
"...Yeah."he answered.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me,would you?"I asked.

"No."he stated.

I waited.

"....With what?"he asked,hesitantly.

"...Body guard?"I asked.

"Absolutely not! I'm not going to protect you. That's your own job when you're in jail;Every man for himself."he said.

"Then I don't suppose I could just stand behind you and you just look angry like you did now."I questioned.

"...That wouldn't be such a bother."he said,looking away.

"Thank you. I'm really gonna need it. I'm guessing that that guy might tell the other guys in the cell. I'd be screwed."I said,giving him a thankful smile.

"Right now I'd prefer you not being in here. Just come back in if there are any problems that I'd be willing to help you with. Nothing big."he said,laying down on the cold,concrete floor of the room.

I followed his instructions and left.

My assumption had been correct. The man had told everyone. As if he thought that if he couldn't get past Sesshomaru then he could at least see if anyone else could. He probably just wanted to watch: stupid pervert.  
I immediately started backing up from being in the small,colorless room to the one behind it. Sesshomaru looked up, seeing me, followed by a bunch of sex-crazed men.

He got up reluctantly,allowing me to stand behind him as he had promised.

I quickly took the chance, with the men stepping close enough to make a person claustrophobic.

One man didn't take the hint,however,getting cocky enough to think that he could get by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru only allowed me stand behind him,he wasn't going to fight for my sake. I was doomed!

But what he did next surprised me:Sesshomaru actually threw a punch at the man. His extra protection made me happy. Why was he willing to fight for me?

I was on spring break this week,thats why I was able to write,other then that I don't write on weekdays

Before long a fight broke out, every person that had been in the cell was now in the room, throwing punches at Sesshomaru, however most of them missed. I didn't feel very secure, not because I didn't think Sesshomaru was strong enough to kill every one of these guys, but with all of them ganging up on him it definitely wasn't fair.

I waited to see if I could get any idea of how the fight could end, and think of a way to help him if I could.

I thought about my surroundings for a second, realizing that the floor around me was made of mere dirt and rocks. If I could find a rock big enough, then my early years of baseball would come in handy.

I picked up the biggest rock I could find,which was about the size of my fist. I looked at the man who looked strongest out of all of them, getting ready to strike Sesshomaru for a second time.

I used all of my strength, figuring that if I could get rid of the strongest guy then the rest could be easy for him. The rock hit him exactly where I aimed:on the head. Sesshomaru glanced toward me with a strange look,as if he didn't want me to get involved, but then he smiled as the man fell to the floor with a thud.

"I still got it." I said with a cocky smile.

I was right,after the first man was done for, the rest were no challenge for him. By the end of three minutes, all of them were on the floor, groaning in pain.

I looked out the cell door to see if the guard had seen any of the fight. It looked like he had noticed it, but he was used to this kind of thing, and looked at it more like a wrestling match rather then multiple men in a cold cell who didn't care how the people around the felt.

After the fight, Sesshomaru looked up at me, his anger from the fight was gone, and his eyes looked softer then I had seen them in the previous time I had been here.

He walked away, after the quick glance he had given me earlier. It confused me.

"...Hey...thanks...What's wrong with you?"I asked,keeping a steady pace with his steps.

"I never said that I would fight for you!"he said,trying to control his anger that was obviously slipping out.

"...Not to be rude,and I appreciate what you did, but why are you angry at me, it's not like I asked you to do that." I said,trying to calm him down.

He turned around in one sudden motion, it startled me; I had to step back.

"What did you expect me to do!? You hardly even know me!I did you a favor so shut up!"he stated.

The guard seemed to be enjoying our argument.

"...Ummm,Sesshomaru, sorry about that,but you have a LOT of scrapes...Would you mind me wipping it up before we do anymore screaming. It's hard to be mad at you when you look like that..."

"...It's fine...It's happened before, they stop burning so much after about the first hour."he said.

"...You're kinda right, I have no reason to be mad at you..."I said,regretting my choice of words.

"It's fine...I guess. I don't wanna have to do that again,though."he said,turning away.

I gave him a pleading look. "Pleeease?"

He paused,glancing at me.

I enhanced the look of pleading in my eyes.

"I guess I could..."he said,budging.

"Hooray!Thank you so much!"I said,clapping my hands for the first time,EVER."...You have a soft spot for girls, don't you?"i asked.

"No,actually I don't."he said.

"Just me then?"I asked.

"I don't know...I don't think so."he said in thought.

"I'm just gonna pretend to be oblivious to what you just said,and think that you do." I said,smiling widely.

"Go ahead...Just don't blame me if your theory is proven wrong."he said,turning away again..

I know what you guys mean about the chapter mix-up. I hadn't read the story myself yet. I'll fix it ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat in bed that night, I peeked over the side of the bunk-bed to see Sesshomaru below me, still wide awake. He never slept until he was sure all of the other guys in the bed room were asleep. Pretective. I don't understand how anyone who was so caring for a me couldn't have any feelings of love.

I decided to ask him about it. The question had been bothering me since yesterday. I would wait until everyone else fell asleep and then I would get my chance.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"…Sesshomaru?" I whispered.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "…Rin, you should be asleep." he told me.

"…You aren't." I replied.

"That's not the point." he said.

"Well then, why so protective?" I asked.

"Would you rather I not do this?" he said.

"…No! I really appreciate it. I was just wondering…How do you feel about me?" I asked awkwardly.

"No answering questions at this time of night. Ask me tomorrow." he said, ignoring the question, of course.

"Sesshomaru! You know I'm not going to find a way to ask you this with all these guys awake." I pushed.

"Oh, to bad then. Well, good night.' he said, closing his eyes.

"Sesshomaru. Just answer honestly now and I'll never ask you again." I told him.

"…..I really don't know…In a way, kind of like a daughter…but different." he said.

I blinked. 'That's it?' I asked myself.

"You're not to good with words, are you Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"…Yeah well, you wanted an answer…"he said.

"Yeah. Thanks Sesshomaru. And as a daughter, I've always cared about you." I told him.

He grunted.

I knew that he hadn't been completely honest with me when he told me that he only thought of me as a daughter. As I closed my eyes, I also knew that things were going to be awkward between the two of us. I had no idea how long, but it was obvious that he needed some space, which I was willing to give him.

Tomorrow morning I woke up later then everyone else, even Sesshomaru, who I imagined had stayed up later then me. When I walked out of the shared bed room I saw all of the guys from the cell talking in a group, Sesshomaru wasn't involved. That couldn't be good. I tried to listen to the whispered conversation long enough to know what it was about. It took only a moment for me to get the gist of it: They were going to turn me in to the guard. Explain to him that I was a girl, persuading him to check my genitals and put me in the female cell. That meant no more Sesshomaru.

I didn't understand still why they would do this. It wouldn't benefit them. After a second of thinking I realized the reason. They all knew as well as I did that Sesshomaru cared for me. They considered this revenge for him not allowing them to get near me.

I needed to tell Sesshomaru about this…I wondered if he would listen…would he even care anymore?…Yeah, I knew he would. He wasn't angry at me, maybe it was just some embarrassment or awkward feelings keeping him away. I didn't know how soon they were going to tell, so I had to let Sesshomaru know about it right away. I walked next to him and waited.

"Sesshomaru…I have something I need to tell you…it's important…" I told him before continuing.

"…This isn't about what we discussed last night, is it?" he asked.

"No. It's something else." I said, quietly.

"…Go on." he said.

"I'm guessing you don't know what the guys are whispering about, do you?" I asked.

"Whisper? Are you kidding? I can hear them from over here." he told me.

"….Well then you know what they're planning?" I asked /assumed.

"Yes. But if you're planning on asking me what we should do then I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do. They're a much bigger group then us, and we are our only colleges." he explained.

"But that would mean that I would be put in the female cell!" I told, raising my voice, confused and upset.

"Indeed it does. Where you belong." He said, closing his eyes.

"But what about last time. You were able to beat up all the guys in just a few seconds, and I hardly did anything!" I told him.

"And I could do that again…if I wanted to. But you know that it only takes one man to tell the guard. The rest could continue to fight me, or merely hold me back. It wouldn't be just one fight like last time." he told me.

I looked at him carefully. He didn't look like the same Sesshomaru. He looked like he was in a trance and nothing could wake him up…he looked like he had lost his hope…Did that make me his hope?

Maybe he didn't like me like that. Either way, I had to go, because as hard as I had tried to hold it in, I felt a tear slowly fall down my cheek. I could see that it took Sesshomaru by surprise. I turned before he had time to say anything.

I had a knotting in my stomach, it made me feel like I could throw up, and as if on cue, all of the guys in the cell broke up, and I saw one of them heading for the guard.

I watched as Naraku talked to the guard and the guard looked back at me suspiciously.

He motioned for me to come and I followed, realizing that this was unavoidable.

I looked back at Sesshomaru for perhaps the last time. He didn't look sad, or anxious, he looked…dead. My eyes narrowed as I tried to understand why he was acting like this. Had what I said last night had that big of an effect on him?

The guard took me into a room behind where he normally sat, it looked like a closet or something. It was small and only contained a light switch. He turned it on and instructed me to take off my pants.

It was embarrassing considering he was watching me the entire time. When he saw my boy shorts he looked a little surprised, as if he wasn't going to believe it until he saw that I was wearing panties. I closed my eyes, ashamed, as I quickly pulled my underwear down.

He grunted, signaling me to get dressed, before taking me to the front desk and getting new papers. I waited in a large, uncomfortable chair, as he got everything together.

The process seemed longer then it did the first time we did this, maybe it was because I knew that as I got closer to finishing this, the further I would get from Sesshomaru. Perhaps, subconsciously, I just didn't want my time with Sesshomaru to end…

He motioned for me to stand up, as he waited for me to follow after him. For only a second, I contemplated running in the opposite direction, to the doors and out the building. I could escape, get a job, and maybe even pay for Sesshomaru to get out after I get enough money.

But as I stared at the man, thinking, I was brought back to reality by a mere sway of his finger, instructing me to follow him. I sighed, and unwillingly followed after him.

He brought me to a big cell, which only held about twelve women. They all looked at me strangely, most likely because of what I was wearing. They probably thought that I was some perverted guy who got a sex change some time earlier in my life so that after I got caught I could go in the female cell. Idiots.

I took a step in…it didn't feel right, as I had assumed.

It reminded me of how I entered the guys cell, the way that only one person came up to me even though everyone seemed interested.

"…Why are you dressed like that?" she asked. "Did you transfer from the male cell? Are you a guy?" she asked rudely.

"Yeah. I did transfer from the guys cell, but that doesn't make me a guy. It's a free country, so I can dress how I want." I said. "Besides, why are you dressed in all white?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem rude. You see, I find femininity in more graceful things. Like the color white." she said before giving a twirl, showing off her long white dress." I'm Kanna by the way."

"…I'm Rin." I said, forgiving her.

"So if you are a girl then why did you transfer from the guys cell?" she asked.

"The stupid guard put me in the wrong cell, he thought I was a guy." I said.

"How did you get away from all the guys?" she asked. "Well…There was this really nice guy. His name was Sesshomaru. He helped me, he fought for me, and lost a lost of sleep for my sake." I said, reminiscing in the memory.

"…Want to talk about him?" she asked.

"Yeah…I do." I said, looking up from the floor.

She seemed like an easy person to get along with. I imagined that she was very popular in the cell. She was kind and a good listener; my first impression of her had been wrong.

As I went on and on about what had happened with me and Sesshomaru, she got quite excited, laughing when something was funny, frowning when something seemed wrong or unfair, and smiling when she was eager to hear the rest of my story. I told her about Kagome and me too.

When I finished I looked at her innocent face, wondering what a girl like her could have done to be put in jail.

"….If you don't mind me asking…what did you do to end up here?" I asked, cautiously.

"Oh, I used to be a…" she paused, before looking away, embarrassed.

"…What?" I asked, concerned.

"…prostitute." she said, so quietly that only I would be able to hear.

I was confused. Why would she be a prostitute?

"I know what you thinking: Of all careers, why such a bad choice, right?" she asked.

"Well…yeah." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"You see, I was only eleven when my parents died. Any job would be illegal for me because of child labor loss laws. I figured, why not get one that pays better. That way I would have money and a place to sleep every night. It was a twisted way of thinking, and I regret it…" she said, looking distant.

"…Sorry I asked." I said, frowning.

"That's alright…Besides, on the bright side I only have three more weeks left in jail." she said, smiling widely.

This strange girl gave me a better perspective. For now things were looking up for me, and I would enjoy it while it lasted.

**Two weeks later-**

It seemed like I had just met Kanna a few days ago, because I had, and already it was almost time for her to go.

"It's okay Rin. I'm eighteen. When I get out, I'll get a job. After I get enough money I'll bail you out, then me and you can save our money up and we can bail Sesshomaru out too!" she encouraged.

I smiled. "Thanks Kanna. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be in jail." I said.

"Sure I do. I did something bad, this is my punishment. I kind of appreciate it. Without parents, I don't have anyone to teach me right or wrong. If it wasn't for jail, I probably would have woken up at some strangers house this morning. It's you who doesn't deserve to be in jail." she told me.

I didn't correct her, because I knew she was right. I had led a normal life, and was simply caught in a confusion.

"Rin. Rin. We have good news! We found the real murderer! You're free to go!" a police officer told me.

Kanna looked so excited that she could hardly hold it in. "Rin! Congratulations!!! I'm so happy for you." she said, jumping up and down.

"Thanks! I can't wait until you get out." I told her. "In one week I'll be waiting in the front of the building, I'll expect you out at noon or so, okay." I told her, smiling.

"Okay!" she screamed, smiling widely.

As I stepped out of the cell I thought about telling Sesshomaru that I was going to pay for him to get out, but I decided to surprise him. I would ask at the front desk how much it would cost to bail him out.

As I stepped out of the cell I saw the person who was really responsible for Kagome's death: Kikyo! I despised her. She had always hated Kagome, but I didn't know that she was bad enough to kill her. I wanted revenge, but I couldn't be put back in jail, so I walked by her, controlling myself. I saw her smirking from the corner of my eye.

I went to the front desk, and looked at the only man there. "Sir. How much would it cost to bail out a man named Sesshomaru?" I asked.

The man looked up at me from his work, then walked to another file of papers, I assumed they were Sesshomaru's.

"Well, he still has a year and a half, so considering the crime and the time he has left, It would be about…" He paused picking up a calculator. "Twenty-three thousand dollars." he told me.

"…Gosh Sesshomaru!…May I ask what he did?" I replied.

"He committed a murder back in 2005." he told me.

I couldn't breath. Why would Sesshomaru do something like that…to anyone!

"……Th…Thank you." I told the officer.

"No problem." he told me, going back to what he was doing.

As I walked out I was feeling worse then I ever had. Did I really have it in me to break out a convicted murderer?..…Of course I did! He's the same Sesshomaru I've known all this time, the only difference is that now I know more about him.

On that note, I decided to go job hunting. During my search, I found a help wanted sign at Denny's, McDonald's, and a sign advertising a woman who needed help with her house-Every day for two weeks. Paycheck varies depending on experience.

I decided to call the number and would look for other jobs while I had this one. The woman didn't pick up, it was just her answering machine. That was good enough. I told her that I had no legal experience, but was good at household chores.

That day, I decided to get applications for both Denny's and McDonald's, hoping to be accepted by both, having two jobs could help a lot.

I turned them both in after filling them out, and later got a call from the woman, she asked basic questions. She told me I could come in tomorrow.

The next I got a call from McDonald's, and the day after that I got a call from Denny's. I was working six hours at every job, and by the end of the day I only had about five or six hours to sleep. I had calculated it, and it would take about six months like this to earn the money, but with Kanna helping, if she worked as hard as me it would only take three months.

The day for Kanna's bail came soon enough, and I waited excitedly outside of the building. I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump, before I realized that it was Kanna.

"Rin!" she screamed, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, feeling like it had been forever since we last saw each other.

"Are you really to go job hunting?" she asked me, smiling.

"Actually, I already have three jobs, but one's just temporary." I told her.

"Three? …Okay, if you have three jobs, then I will too! I wanna be as much help as possible." she told me with a grin.

"Really! Thanks you so much Kanna! I've been wondering, since neither of us live with our parents, did you maybe want to live with me?" I asked.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"At the house of the woman I'm helping. I asked her and she said it's okay if you live there as long as you work, but it's only for one for week, so we'll have to find a place. What do ya' say?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Those are the best conditions I've lived under since I was eleven!" she told me.

I smiled. Now it was time to look for jobs. I wanted better jobs for her then I did for myself. She didn't even need to be helping me with this, and I couldn't put into words at the moment how much I appreciated it. The thought of seeing Sesshomaru again would keep me going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: GUYS! GIRLS! and whoever else has been waiting for an update for like EVER! i'm sooooooooo sorry! Iv'e been being really lazy lately. But here it is, I wont keep you waiting any longer. You'll be reading chapter 3 of Three Reasons To Hate Prison riiiiiight...now!

It didn't take me and Kanna very long to accumulate a large portion of the money. Kanna was very helpful, more than i would have asked, along with the women we were staying with- who, after explaining our situation, said that we were allowed to stay with her until we earned what we needed.

She was very trusting, more than what was safe for a woman her age. She gave us our own keys to the house, gave us access to her food, plus any other "necessities" for the time we would be staying there. She phrased it as necessities anyways, i consider it luxuries, so did Kanna, who for the last couple years had been living in an uncomfortable jail cell; we kept that one little detail from the woman, no need to worry her.

In little time, I was working three jobs, only leaving 5-6 hours for sleep. Not a lot, but enough for someone my age to run off of. Kanna always scolded me, saying that someone my size need more sleep; she was very aware of the fact that i was only 5 foot. However, whenever she brought up my age as a reason to get more sleep, I just used the fact that she was only a couple years older that me- that shut her up.

As I matured with the world, I realized that men's eyes followed me where ever I went. I had no idea why, just recently hadn't I been mistaked for a man? It was especially creepy when the man was older, even sixety or seventy years old sometimes. When that happened I quickly walked away in a possition very unflatting, with my legs to the side, making me look like I had to go to the bathroom or had some kind of butt infection. It was embarrasing, but it definatley scared them off.

In a years time or so, we had accumulated almost all of the money needed to bail Sesshomaru out of jail. We only needed 5000 more dollars, an amount that would probably only take a month or so for the both of us to come by. That, of course, only made me more eager! I wanted Sesshomaru to explain to me why he had murdered. What did I know? Maybe he had murdered merly out of a cold heart...No, that couldn't be it...Not my Sesshomaru.

Kaide, the kind woman we were staying with, had generously offered to supply the last 5000 dollars. We denied it, explaining that we couldn't take that much from her, but she insisted- saying that she had 100's of bank accounts spread across the cities, with no one to leave it all to when she died. With a slight sympathy, I accepted.

Kanna and me were both excited, her, of couse, becuase she wanted so badly to meet the man that I talked about with so much respect and adoration, and me of course because I missed him more that what was healthy, like a disease. But Sesshomaru wasn't a disease, more like a pleasure- I was happy to have him constantly in my mind. No matter how bad of a note we had left on, I had missed him.

Kanna insisted that we go shopping for a new outfit before I bailed out Sesshomaru the next day. We had already gone, expecting to bail him out then, but they told us it took a day to clear his files in the computer. I half expected that Kanna had planned the shopping trip merely to keep my mind off Sesshomaru until tomarrow. I didn't mind; Sesshomaru had told me that he thought of me like a daughter, maybe with a more feminine look, he would think differently of me.

We went to the mall and looked through multiple stores, trying on several outfits. Kanna was obviously trying to direct me to the pailer colors, saying that a nice ivory would look good on my pale skin. I however liked the tight purple t-shirt with the green smiling turtle. It looked cute with the snug blue jeans I had picked out. Kanna still thought that I could use some white with my outfit, so we went to Claire's and got a cute innocent looking white bow. Kanna said it suited me well.

When we left the mall, we went to out and got ice-cream at Marble Slab. I got cheesecake and she got chocolate. (cheesecake is my favorite flavor,yum)

She decided that we would spend the rest of the night having a slumber party, we got pop-corn and old movies, along with several diffent colors of nail polish. We would wait until around midnight to do that.

We both cried during the old chick-flick, and afterwards I told her everything that I had left out before about Sesshomaru, which was virtually nothing, but there were always new things I could think about him.

At 2:00am we painted out nails by the light of a lamp, trying hard not to make enough noise to wake Kaide. I got one every other nail pink, and every other nail white. Kanna got all white, of course.

*********

The next morning, we both woke up at 9:00am, even though we stayed up until 4:00am. I had never really been one for sleep overs, but Kanna made everything funner. I guess that's what happens when you do stuff with someone you hold closer than a sister.

I headed straight to the police department. Kanna insisted on giving me some time alone with Sesshomaru before commenting about every other word we said to eachother.

I got dressed, Kanna did my make-up, making sure to not over do it. For some reason, I felt more like I was going on my first date rather than meeting up with a friend who I hadn't seen in over a year.

I drove slowly. Wondering what would be the first thing I would say to Sesshomaru would be. Still thinking hard, I finally came to a stop a couple yards away from the prison.

When I got out of the car, I noticed three intimidating men looking at me, well, more like glaring at me. I recognized the look from all of the other men I had recently been eyed by in the last year. I considered doing my penguin walk, but knowing that Sesshomaru was only a few feet away, I merely began walking faster.

"Where ya' goin', Sweetie?"one of the men asked.

I closed my eyes, telling myself not to turn around. I walked faster.

"Hey, he's taking to you,Sugar." one of the others said.

I asked myself who said "sugar" anymore, and realized that these men were probably substancially older than me. I grudgingly turned around, to see that the men were probably 50 or so. Much older than me, that's for sure.

I noticed the men start to follow after me, causing me to walk even faster, almost a running pace. I worried that these men were a bit more "presuasive" that the other men I had dealt with. My ugly duck walk probably couldn't help me now.

As the men behind me sped up, I broke into a sprint. The prison was only about 15 yards away. I know that if I could make it in the building they couldn't hurt me.

And then I saw my encouragement:For some reason, they had kept the gate doors open, and I saw Sesshomaru latched to an officers arms;waiting for me.

He looked happy at first, but then confussed at why I was running so fast.

And then he saw them.

He broke free of the officer's arm, running what looked like five times as fast as me, even on a good day. He sprinted past me, to the men behind. I knew I was safe with him there, I couldn't be any safer. The same man who looked at these men with what looked like the intent to kill, was the same men who had protected me from at least a dozen men at a time more than a year ago.

Suddenly, fear struck my eyes, and I remembered why Sesshomaru had been in jail the first time:murder.

Sesshomaru looked so dangerous to me as he hurt the men-A way that he had never looked to me before,even when he would beat up the prisonors in jail cell to protect me.

I was scared at first, intimidated by the look in his eyes, but I managed to speak up, hardly more audible than a whisper. "Sesshomaru?"

No response. I spoke a little louder. "...Shesshomaru?"

Still no response. I gathered my courage. "SHESSHOMARU!"

He looked back at me, along with the other men. I faught the urge to blush, knowing that this was hardly the time.

"Shesshomaru." I said in a calm voice. "Don't you remember how you got in jail the first time? I don't want that to happen again. I care about you to much." I said, beginning to sound desprate

His expression softened, and he released the man, looking back at the cop. The man gave a confussed look, as if he didn't believe that Sesshomaru would give up that easily.

The officer walked to the men calmly, as if having all the time in the world. The men made no attemp to move though, I figured that they knew Sesshomaru would drag them back.

He handcuffed them all and walked them back to the building. I could see in Sesshomaru's eyes that he wanted more justice than that. He didn't see it as fair that men like that got to sit in the same place as men who had "merely" stolen or gotten into bar fights.

I looked at Sesshomaru carefully before speaking, looking for any sign that he was calmer.

"...Shesshomaru?"I asked.

He looked back at me and smiled, something I had almost never seen him do before.

"Let's go."he said, more calmy than I would have imagined.

I followed by his side, trying to keep pace with his big steps.

"...How did you find out what I originally went to jail for?" he asked, almost sounding embarrased. That couldn't be right. Sesshomaru never got embarrased.

"I just asked." I said, not giving the blame to anyone spacific, just in case he decided to take it more personally.

"Oh." he said, so calm it sounded almost scary.

"If you don't mind me asking...Why?" I asked, carefully.

He froze. I know it was a bad time to ask. I shouldn't have...

"Men much like those..."he began, surprising me that he was even willing to answer.

He started over. "You see, I used to have a bigger family than just my self, I had a mom, dad, and sister- just like any other family. But when I was 15, my parents died in an accident.

My sister was crushed. I tried to comfort he, but even with my support, she still would even start talking again for another month. When my parents were alive, she was their pride and joy, because of how beautiful she was. I won't deny that, she was very beautiful. But her problem was that she liked to flaunt it,a and in a way she was sort of accident prone. I constantly had to watch out for her..." he took a short exhasperated breath, than continued.

"One day, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time...Then again, when was she not?" he said, laughing bitterly. I felt pity for him. His face looked tortured as he spoke.

"Then, men just like that...well, you get it. Afterwards, they killed her. I found them shortly after,and I couldn't control myself." He told me, sounding ashamed.

"I suppose that explains my reaction back there. I'm sorry." He apologized befor lightening up

"Don't be. I would rather you freak out a little than let anything like that happen to me." I told him.

He smiled, which reminded me of the other question I wanted to ask.

"By the way, Sesshy..."I continued. "You seemed quite peaceful today...Why?" I gave him a curios look.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that." He said turning away.

"Why. I won't laught. Whatever it is." I reassured him.

He looked back at me peacefully. I had never seen this side of him before.

"Well, I guess it was the thought of knowing that I would be seeing you very, very soon. It made me...happy." he said.

I blushed. "Sesshomaru! You're so cute." I told him. "Iv'e never seen you embarrased."

He looked forward, maintaning his look, though I knew he wanted to smile.

"So what's with the clothes?" He asked, seeming relaxed.

"Oh." I laughed, embarrased, looking at myself. "Do I look completely ridiculous?" I questioned.

"Not completely." He told me, raising an eyebrow. "Just different."

I smiled. "Well, me and my new friend Kanna." I said, before being interrupted by the look he made. I realized that he hadn't met Kanna. "Oh! Right! You'll meet her later. She's great!" I told him.

He seemed pleased that I had made a friend during the time that we were away from eachother.

"Well, I kind of wanted you to think of me as more of a woman." I told him.

He laughed. He seemed so...carefree today. Maybe it was just the confinements of jail that made him seem so cold. He slung an arm around me casually. I blushed.

"Does this mean that we are...?" I asked, not able to finish my sentence, to embarrased.

He laughed again. "Keep dreaming,kid."He said, rubbing my head like I was a little kid. I wanted to give him an annoyed look, however...Something about his expression gave me a little hope. So instead of looking annoyed, I smiled up at him.

* * *

Soooo...What do you think??? I wrote it pretty late at night on a school night. Only got like six hours of sleep, haha, you should have seen me during history. I was almost snoring. *embaressing* Anyways, in my defense for the late update, I had this idea in my head for like 5 months, but my internet wasn't working, so I couldn't post it. SORRY . Anyways, thanks you for your support, My Kind Readers X3 ******R&R PLEAZE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (: Woooow! I haven't updated this story in forever! Haha I haven't forgotten it though just so you guys know. However, my writing style has changed over time but it's for the better. Please enjoy!

When we got back to the Keade's house, Sesshomaru seemed out of place for a moment. I looked to Keade with a smile.

"This is my friend Sesshomaru, Keade. The one I told you about." I introduced. She nodded her understanding and put out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, young man." She said kindly. He took her hand and gave it a firm but calm shake while beginning looking around the house.

"This place is pretty nice." He complemented.

She laughed. "Yes, well at my age I'm getting money from so many different sources I might as well have two or three more people living here to take care of."

He nodded in response. "Thank you so much by the way for allowing me to stay here."

She smiled politely. "Of course. Any friend of Rin's is a friend of mine." She replied.

He chuckled. I grinned. "What's so funny?"

He shook it off. "Nothing. I'm just glad that you were able to make some new friends."

I smiled slyly. "Why does that matter to you?"

He shook his head in disapproval. "You know that's not what I meant, Rin."

I jutted out my lower lip in an attempt at a puppy dog face before his criticizing expression cause me to stop in embarrassment. I dismissed the charade and decided to explain in words rather than actions.

"I never have to work for guys, normally they're the ones to confess to me. It sucks knowing that you actually _know_ I like you and don't care. You still treat me like a little kid." I told him, being as literal as I could without sounding dramatic.

He laughed, sounding slightly apologetic but taunting at the same time. "How am I supposed to treat you as an adult when you're constantly doing immature things such as puppy dog faces?"

I grimaced with my reply. "Well I don't know how mature you think you are, Mr. but if you ask me it's pretty immature to laugh at _little girls_." I said, putting emphasis on the words I hated most of the sentence. The words that he still thought of me as.

He chuckled back. "Just because you act like a little girl doesn't mean you are one. Trust me, you're much more developed in…*cough*…other departments."

I caught on immediately to what he was referring to and a crimson red covered my face out of embarrassment. I looked to the floor, to hesitant to make eye contact.

It was then that I realized that Kanna and Kaede had apparently been watching our entire exchange because they both burst out laughing. I looked up for a moment, still not able to tone down the red in my cheeks that apparently decided it wanted to stay painted on my face for the time being.

Sesshomaru patted my head in comfort and reassurance before turning back to the girls with a carefree smile. His expression reminded me of how much he'd changed from being the cold and self-reliant man I'd met in the jail cell only a few months back. I looked up at him in slight awe, all traces of embarrassment gone.

A moment passed before he looked down at me, curiosity, most likely as to why I was looking at him in such an odd way, showing through his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, carefully.

I shrugged with an assuring smile. "I suppose I'm just surprised by how much you've changed since I first met you. I'm glad."

He tilted his head, a motion that could almost be confirmed as_ childish_, and looked me in the eyes.

"…You didn't like the old me?" He asked, seeming slightly upset by the idea that I had ever disliked any part of him. Why would that upset him?

I shook my head with a small smile of reassurance. "Of course I did. You helped me a lot and even though you acted as though you didn't care, you still showed more concern for me than any other man I met there. It's just that I'm glad you aren't as…closed up, shall we say, as you were a while ago." I explained.

He looked at me hesitantly, adverting his gaze for a moment to see the confused look in Kanna and Kaede's eyes.

"Huh, I guess you're right. I have changed since being in prison, I couldn't really say that any of it was your doing though." He replied simply, taking a seat in an arm chair that was only a step back from where he'd been.

I looked at him carefully for a moment, making sure I understood what he was saying completely. He was actually saying that his new found self was not because of me? That I wasn't even a part of it? His ignorant thoughts annoyed me. How could he give himself credit?

I huffed and looked down at him. He seemed oblivious to me, however, because he turned away almost immediately.

"…You're actually saying that I had nothing to do with you becoming a happier person? …A better person?" I stuttered, surprised by my own unbelievable words.

He nodded, seeming as though he thought it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shook my head in disbelief.

"So who are you giving the credit to exactly for your new found self?" I spat.

He chuckled. "Myself, obviously. It was merely the confinements of prison that kept me the way I was. As soon as I got out I was fine."

I swallowed. I apparently hadn't gotten rid of the self-reliant part of him. He was still giving himself credit and refusing to believe that anyone else had helped him in any way.

"_Wow_…" I said simply, not bothering to look at him again as I made my way up to my room that resided on the second story of the house.

Sesshomaru looked as though he'd just lost a large deal of money that he'd been sure he would be able to win. As I walked upstairs, trying not to make things more complicated than they needed to be.

I'd known since I'd moved into Kaede's house that the walls were very thin and if you were listening carefully you could easily hear the footprints of a mouse running through the hallways had there been any in such a well maintained home. Knowing this, I lied on my bed and listened for any voiced coming from downstairs.

"What got her so mad?" He asked in obvious denial of having done anything wrong.

I heard Kanna's frustrated sigh before she spoke her next words. "Sesshomaru, I thought it would be easy for you to understand. Rin seems to have been working really hard in order to become your friend and get you to open up even slightly to her. She told me a while ago that she had surpassed her attempts and that you were even better than she'd been hoping for. I'm sure that having you give her no credit for the new side of you, knowing that she'd tried so hard to help you, made her upset." She explained perfectly.

Kanna had pretty much translated my exact thought in her own words. "Plus it actually sounded really pig-headed to have your first instinct be to give yourself credit." She said flatly. I giggled to myself at her plain usage of words before I continued listening to the conversation.

"…But why would that make her upset? Even if she had been the one to chance me for the better, why does it matter who gets the credit so much?" He asked.

Kanna was quiet for a moment, I assumed she had shrugged to his question because of her next words. "Why don't you go ask her?"

I sat up in bed, hearing Sesshomaru heading upstairs. I decided after a moment, however, that it would look to obvious that I'd been listening to them if I made myself look so erect. I laid back in bed casually before hearing the sound the door opening and a confused Sesshomaru on the other side.

"…Can I ask you something?" He asked openly. Short and to the point: The way I preferred.

I nodded, not quite sure I wanted to talk until I was sure of what he wanted to ask me.

"Why does it matter so much to you if I give myself credit for my new found personality?" He asked, not taking a breath between sentences, almost seeming worried that if he did I would yell at him for using up all my oxygen or something. Was I really being that much of a bitch?

"Well honestly, it's mainly because I don't like people taking credit for my work. I also don't like other people giving me credit for their own work when I know that I didn't do it or when people blame me for things I'm not guilty of but that's beside the point." I explained, seeming to have only confused him more.

I took a deep breath before trying again. "Those are my only issues. If you avoid doing any of those things than I won't be upset ever again but the idea of whatever I try my best at being dismissed as someone else's doing I feel as though I might as well no have done it at all." I said, hoping to have cleared things up for him a little more.

A look of understanding flashed across his face before he looked into my eyes. "…Perhaps I was being a little big headed down stairs. I guess I'm just not used to people doing stuff for me so when you told me that you'd actually helped me in some way I denied it. I'm not an idiot though, it's obvious that you were the one who healed me."

I smiled at him and nodded my forgiveness. "Healed you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, like my own, personal nurse."

"Your own, personal, _immature_ nurse that happens to like you alot no matter how much you try to ignore it." I added onto his statement.

He shrugged it off. "I'm not so much ignoring it as much as I am _postponing_ it."

I tilted my head in confusion before voicing my curiosity.

"…What?"

He laughed. "Of course I've been attracted to you, Rin. I'm pretty sure it's impossible not to be, however, I prefer to wait until you're a little older." He explained.

I huffed in annoyance. "So _that's_ what was stopping you? Why do you need to wait? I'm already eighteen." I informed.

He breathed out before explaining. "Maybe physically. But I'm pretty sure in your mind your about as mature as a ten year old." He teased.

I grimaced. "So you're trying to _force_ me into maturing by bribing me with…yourself?" I asked, slightly intrigued by the idea.

He nodded, looking proud of himself. "You helped me change for the better, now I'll help you."

I hit the bed with my tiny fists in frustration. "But Sesshyyyy! That's not fair. I don't wanna grow up!"

He chuckled. "Let's start by not throwing random tantrums…And calling me _Sesshy_. I could do without the nick name for a while." He teased.

I pouted. "You know, you're not gonna make it anywhere with me if you don't straighten up." He pointed out.

I nodded, doing my best to look professional, and sat up with my back as erect as possible as if in the military. He chuckled. "_Realll _mature, Rin."

I gave up in my attempts at looking the part for now, realizing that it would be impossible for now. "Well it's kinda hard to be mature when you're just standing there watching as if I'm gonna chance in a couple minutes." I explained in a huff.

He laughed. "Alright then. I'll give it time. I've waited for you this long, I suppose I can make it a little longer."

His words confused me. How long had he been waiting for me? Since we'd been in jail? I bit my lip at the prospect and smiled to myself.

When I came downstairs a few moments later, Kaede had made a full meal for twelve. I laughed to myself at this, not realizing that she's been cooking spaghetti in the kitchen while we were talking until now. I smiled at her apologetically.

"I thought this kind of stuff was our job? After all, we're here to help take care of you, not the other way around." I reminded her.

She shook her head. "That's not necessary. As far as cleaning goes, I could use your help, but when it comes to cooking, you girls need to learn to leave an old woman to what she's best at. Besides, you're all partially only here because of the company you offer. I do, indeed, enjoy having you all around." She replied.

I smiled to her, slightly upset by the idea that she didn't have many people to talk to. Why would her grandchildren or any old friends call her? She was one of the nicest old women I'd ever met.

I took a seat at the table as Sesshomaru and Kanna quickly followed suit. Kaede already put out the plates and was now sitting in the seat across from me.

As we began to eat and make small talk though out the next hour or so I began plotting different ways to make Sesshomaru think of me as more mature. If that was the only thing standing between me and him being together, I would get rid of the issue before it had even lasted long enough to be called an issue…

Wowww! I'm sooooo sorry you guys! I know I keep saying that every time I have a late update, but wow, I haven't touched this story in _seven months_! I'm a terrible person! Haha anyways, thanks to everyone who's been waiting sooooo long for this chapter. I haven't been working on this story cause I honestly lost interest but stargate_sam gave me an awesome review on my last story and asked me to continue this story and I decided to do everyone a favor and get my lazy butt out of bed to get into the computer chair and continue this story so you can all thank them for making me continue this story :3 Love you guys! Rate and Review pleaseeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys!(: I'm soooo sorry for not updating...for like a year :P Lol especially to those of you who've been asking me to updating since forever and a day ago :/ Haha forgive me? ^.^ You guys are the best! Thanks for being such great readers and being so patient with my laziness~ Anyways, enjoy this long awaited LAST CHAPTER :D

Rin POV:

After dinner, I went upstairs for a quick shower. I didn't feel dirty at all, but I needed some time to think about what Sesshomaru had said. I'd always thought of myself as quite mature for someone my age. However, what exactly did I have to show for it? Then again, I hadn't had very long to accomplish anything considering I'd just gotten out of jail for a crime I never could have committed. I stopped myself mid-thought. One of the first signs of maturity is not blaming anyone for where you end up in life. I took a deep breathe before stepping out of the shower. I picked up my purple comb off the counter and combed my hair lazily. I walked across the hall to my room and took out some pajamas for the night. I picked up a pair of purple short shorts off of my bed along with a red tank top.

I slowly jogged downstairs and plopped myself down onto the couch next to conversing Kanna and Keade. They both glanced at me for a moment before going back to talking.

"So tell me Kanna, have you ever gotten a descent education?" Keade asked, seeming to be a concerned mother, or grandmother, for that matter.

"No." She replied, sounding disappointed. "I was pulled out of high school when they put me in juvi and I never thought about going back."

Keade frowned. "Oh, well that's just silly. I think that it's absolutely necessary for any adult to have a descent education. I insist you go back." She told her.

Kanna grimaced. "But Keade, I hated high school." She said.

Keade laughed. "Don't complain. I won't force you to go back anytime soon. But next August, I expect you to be enrolled in high school, ready to pick up where you left off.

Kanna smiled before pulling Keade into a bear hug. "Thank you Keade! I'll go back next year! I promise."

As they talked, I wondered whether Keade's words were speaking more to Kanna or to me. 'I think it's absolutely necessary for any adult to have a decent education.' That's it! Sesshomaru would surely consider me mature enough for him if I went to college. I smiled to myself, hoping that I'd found the solution.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked, standing up eagerly.

Keade looked at me in slight confusion. "He's already gone to bed for the night, Sweetheart. What do you need from him?"

I smiled widely in excitement. "I'm gonna go to college."

Kanna laughed. "Good for you, Rin."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go to bed though. I'll tell Sesshomaru about it tomorrow." I told them, still reflecting my excitement through the smile on my face. Kanna and Keade smiled at each other, perhaps in amusement in my unexpected, irrational decision.

Before jogging upstairs, I looked back down at them. "Hey. Ya'll can't tell him that I'm going to college before I do, okay?" I told them.

They both nodded their obedience and smiled up at me. I smiled back before heading to my room. I wanted to be the one to see his expression when he heard the news.

I giggles once before opening my door and diving into bed. Tomorrow would be the day that Sesshomaru would consider me an adult.

Sesshomaru POV:

I was still in bed trying to fall asleep when I heard Rin's excited footsteps run upstairs and slam her bedroom door closed. I chuckled to myself, imagining the happiness she had on her face for whatever reason. I hadn't heard the entire conversation they'd had downstairs, but whatever it was had something to do with telling me something tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep, looking forward to hearing her big news tomorrow almost as much as she was to telling it.

Rin POV:

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I smiled to myself, feeling as though I was growing up in an almost normal home, rather than a home made of bits and pieces of different broken families.

I walked downstairs lazily, knowing that Sesshomaru probably wouldn't be up for another few minutes. To my surprise, he was already up and around. He was pouring a few glasses of milk for everyone. As he was setting them down I came to sit. It was unusual seeing him like this, rather than the conversationally selective, abnormally cheerful, Sesshomaru. I smiled up at him as I picked up the milk he'd just set in front of me.

I contemplated whether telling him now or later my decision to go to college. Then I remembered something Kagome always used to say- 'No time like the present.' I smiled to myself at the memory of her guidance and friendship before looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Guess what?" I asked him.

He looked down at me with a playfully skeptic look before replying. "What?"

"I decided I'm going to college." I said with a smile of achievement.

He smiled, but his smile appeared to look more amused than cheerful.

Sesshomaru POV:

Rin was attending college? That's what was so exciting? Then I realized: She was doing this for me, in an attempt to make me believe she was mature. I smiled to myself, the way Rin tried her best at everything almost made me laugh, she was unknowingly adorable. She looked toward everything with blind hope. That's what made her so much better than mature "women", who believed they knew everything and refuse to do anything that didn't benefit them and them only. Rin was different. She was selfless and good. She was hope for the world's fallen ways, if not the world than at least for me. She was young and ignorant, but that's exactly what someone like me needs. Did she honestly think the reason I'd told her to mature was for her own good. She wasn't the one who needed to become mature like me, I needed to become childish like her.

Then I thought for a moment about the idea of Rin: A completely innocent girl, unknowing of the bad around her, surrounded by hormonal college boys who could easily be compared to dogs in heat. This was a terrible idea. I couldn't allow it!

"No, you can't go." I said plainly, turning away from the conversation.

Her smile faded as she began to comprehend my words, they were obviously the last thing she'd expected to hear.

"...Why not?" She asked calmly.

I grimaced. I didn't want to give her false hope, knowing that the first thing she'd think if I told her my reason for shooting down her idea would be that I was jealous. Who knows, perhaps I was. I still wasn't understanding most of the new emotions Rin was making me feel. She'd re-opened the part of my heart that I'd intentionally closed off a long time ago.

"...I won't. I won't allow it." I told her. She obviously wasn't understanding my unexplained logic. I hated to see her upset at the idea that something she'd hoped for couldn't happen for the mere reason that I wouldn't let her. I attempted to think of a solution, maybe she could attend college if I tried to make it work for her. Then it hit me.

"Fine. You can go. But I'm coming with you." I told her with a small smirk.

At that, her head perked up from the disappointed position it'd just been in. Keade dropped a dish, in shock I suppose, as her and Kanna looked to me with wide eyes. Rin's face lit up the way I loved it to.

Rin POV:

The idea of Sesshomaru coming to college with me was the best. Not only did I get to go, but he would be able to see how much I was improving and how hard I was trying for him.

"Really!" I asked with a huge smile. He nodded with a little bit of perk hidden behind that straight face of his.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru!" I told him. He smiled in response.

"We should go check out colleges today." I suggested. "They have tours sometimes."

He looked to Kanna and Keade. "Is it alright with you guys if we head out for a while?" He asked.

"Of course. Take as long as you like, you two." She replied.

I smiled and clapped in enthusiasm. "We can leave in a few minutes. I'll go get change." I said as I grabbed a piece of bacon off of the table to take upstairs.

"A day out with Rin? Isn't that what they call a 'date'?" I heard Kanna asked Sesshomaru from downstairs. I blushed, glad that no one was around to see it. Keade chuckled from behind her.

I stopped where I was standing to listen for Sesshomaru's response. "That's what they call it when both parties are attracted to each other." He responded plainly.

Kanna laughed back. "So? I'm pretty sure you two meet those qualifications." She teased.

Keade laughed louder this time, clearly being heard all over the house. Even I smiled at Kanna's remark.

At that point I assumed it was the end of the conversation. I walked to my room. I looked through my wardrobe wondering how you're supposed to dress for a college tour. I pulled out a playsuit, one of my favorites, along with a tank top to go under. (Cuter than it sounds, picture on profile.) I realized how much I'd prepped up since I'd gotten out of jail. Perhaps it was the several shopping trips Kanna had insisted on taking me on to get rid of my 'boy clothes', as she called them. Or maybe it was the fact that I now cared what a particular Sesshomaru thought of me now.

After getting dress, I grabbed a pair of black flats with a small bow at the front. I considered heals but I didn't have any, even if I did, high heels are for sexy women, I wasn't ready for sexy just yet. I took the liberty of borrowing some of Kanna's make up which she'd told me I could do anytime. I used a navy blue-ish eye shadow along with a little pencil eye liner. I put on mascara and a little blush. I quickly brushed my hair and looked myself over for a moment before Kanna came in.

"Woah. Hey, Hot Stuff." She joked.

"Is it too much?" I asked with a grimace.

"Nope. It's just enough." She said, smiling in reassurance. "And besides, even if you wanted to take it off, I wouldn't let you. I never get to see my best friend all done up. I knew you could be sexy. And besides, Sesshomaru deserves to get to see you like this a couple times too."

I gulped when I heard her say sexy. "Umm, 'sexy' isn't exactly what I was hoping for."

She laughed in response. "Don't worry. You've just gotta learn how to carry it. You might even get some attention from those college boys all the high school girls joke about."

I shrugged. None of them could be as good as Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru's getting ready. He'll be out of his room in a second. Wanna go downstairs?" She asked.

I nodded as she began leading the way out. We heard Sesshomaru's door closed about the same time we sat down. He came down in a gray blazer with navy blue and white striped undershirt (Again, better than it sounds, pictures on profile). Kanna whistled, possibly excited about the idea that he'd gotten dressed up to go somewhere with _me_. Not as excited as I was, of course.

He smiled. "Are you ready?"

I nodded as we waved goodbye to Kanna and Keade who were now finishing up with breakfast in the kitchen.

"Have fun you two." Keade encouraged. "Sesshomaru, don't let that girl out of your site. I can only imagine what college boys would…" She began.

"Gotcha', Keade." Sesshomaru replied with a sour frown.

Sesshomaru POV:

I came downstairs and saw Rin sitting down looking more beautiful than ever. I only hoped that this wouldn't be an everyday thing once we were attending college. Would I have to check on her every morning to give her bed head and pajama pants to keep guys away from her. I thought for a moment, ignoring the fact that I was becoming a jealous mess before other guys had even gotten a chance to see her, and realized that no matter how much effort I put into Rin to try to make her less appealing, she would still be adorable. It's impossible to hide natural beauty.

I looked to her and smiled. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. I waved to Keade and Kanna and we left.

"So, what college do you want to check out first?" I asked her, opening Keade's car door which she let us use fairly often.

"We could check out Tokyo University." She suggested. "It's not that far from here, plus I'd kind of wanted to look around after all the talk I've heard about it."

I nodded. "Tokyo U. it is then." We pulled away from the house only to begin the hour long drive it was to that along with wherever else we may be visiting today.

We made small talk on the way, I talked about how I'd never really aspired to go to college and she mentioned that she'd wanted to since she was little but never imaged she'd get the chance.

We pulled into the huge parking lot belonging to students of Tokyo U., hoping that they would make an exception for visitors who didn't want to have to drive a mile away just to park and walk back. We quickly made our way to the front desk, knowing that however many places we could possibly be checking out today wouldn't allow us to spend very long at every school.

The woman managing the desk smiled at me, seeming to not like Rin which, in turn, caused me to be ruder to her than she'd been. She had plain short black hair, not styled in any particular way, along with a face made up of so much make up it almost made me question what her _real_ face could look like. She was quiet average aside from her boring fashion sense and abnormally thin lips.

"Afternoon Sir. How may I help you?" She asked, giving Rin a dirty look which Rin either didn't notice or didn't care about. I assumed she didn't notice however, due to the fact that she was eagerly looking around the room. I smiled at Rin's obliviousness.

"Sir?" She repeated. "I assume you're taking your little sister looking for colleges?"

This had apparently caught Rin's attention because she looked to the woman then to me. I raised an eyebrow. "No, actually I'm taking my _girlfriend_ out looking for colleges. We were planning on getting a dorm together." I smirked.

Rin's eyes went big as she looked up at me. I heard Rin choke back a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed. She looks a little, how do you say…not in your league." The woman said. My humor turned to anger as I thought for the first time about hitting a woman.

"Listen Bitch, I'm pretty sure it's not your job to judge people's relationships by what you want them to be and try to flirt with your guests, so why don't you just shut your ugly face hole and do what you're supposed to." I replied through my teeth as I leaned over the counter. Rin's mouth dropped. The look on the woman's face was priceless, as if she'd never thought someone would call her out on her bullshit.

"Umm, Yes Sir." She said, sounding like she was a little ticked off now.

"When's the next tour of the campus?" I asked in a not-so-polite tone.

"Eleven o' clock." She replied simply, just as a secretary should.

"Good. Let's go, Rin." I said, pulling Rin along with me without looking back to the girl at the desk who was probably making faces at us from behind.

"Sorry about saying you were my girlfriend. She just got me mad." I said simply.

"It's okay. I always wanted to hear that from you. Just not in that contexts." She said with a giggle.

My eyes went wide for a moment at her forwardness. How was it that the girl I like was so much better at expressing herself than I was. I coughed awkwardly before looking back at her.

"Well, I guess we should find the tour guide." I told her.

She nodded with a smile.

I tapped a man's shoulder who seemed to wearing a badge of some kind. "Are you the tour guide?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, and we were just getting started. Would you two like to join us?" He asked.

I nodded as I led Rin to the group behind the man. Our tour group was large, not surprising considering we were at the most well know college in Japan.

We began the tour with the main building and moved out from there. The tour took longer than I'd hoped but Rin seemed quiet taken with the school, so perhaps we wouldn't even need to look at any more colleges.

We walked by a couple male students, probably freshmen. I looked over only to see one of them giving Rin the eye. I ignored it until I heard one of them whistle. Rin looked around to see where the noise was coming from, probably not even realizing that it was for her. I grabbed her hand and led her past the boys.

At the end of the tour me and Rin began heading back to the car.

"What did you think of that?" I asked.

She smiled. "I don't want to look anywhere else. I wanna go here."

I smiled back. "Good. That saved us about five hours."

We drove back home and practically ran inside due to Rin's excitement.

"I'm going to Tokyo U.!" She yelled.

Kanna and Keade both looked over from the coach.

"That's great, Rin." Kanna said. "…You know, that school's pretty expensive."

Rin's smile faded as she came to that realization.

Keade cut in. "Huh? You don't plan on paying for college yourself, do you? I'm going to pay for both of you, of course."

Rin perked up for a moment before rejecting. "No, Keade. I couldn't let you do that."

Keade waved a hand at the idea. "Nonsense! I have more retirement money than I know what to do with. It's no trouble at all." She assured.

Rin smiled before running to Keade and giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much, Keade! I'll try really hard in college. You'll see!" She said enthusiastically.

Keade laughed. "I know you will, just like in everything else you do."

"Are you guys going to get a dorm?" Kanna asked.

"I think so, it's kind of far to drive everyday." I contributed.

Keade nodded. "I guess it's just gonna be me and you for a while, Kanna."

Rin frowned. "You'll get to see us a lot though. We'll come home every weekend, I promise."

Keade smiled. "Good. I'll miss you two too much to have it any other way."

Me and Rin both smiled at her, partially in guilt for leaving.

"When's the next semester start?" Keade asked.

"They said it's next week. We'll have to get our papers in really soon." Rin said.

"Wow. Already a week. Okay, I'll help you both pack to speed up the process." Keade said, standing up.

Rin smiled. "Thanks Keade."

Rin POV:

The proceeding week actually passed rather quickly. Before I knew it, we were already out the door and heading to out new school.

Once we pulled up, we grabbed our bags out of the trunk of the taxi we'd come in, Sesshomaru insisted on taking most of my bags, leaving me with only one: His. I never really understood his logic but I was happy he was trying to be a gentleman.

We both got our dorm numbers from the front desk and made our way to our own rooms. He helped me take my things to my room but then had to go. It seemed I would have a roommate because of the two beds in the room. I could only hope that my roommate would be polite enough to keep the room clean. I didn't have much time unpacking my belongings before my new roommate came in. He name was apparently Sango.

"Hi. My name is Sango." She said, introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm Rin." I greeted with a smile.

She paused for a moment after putting down her bags. "You look familiar." She said. "Do I know you?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so. Where'd you go to high school?"

"Shikon High." I replied.

She smiled. "I knew it! That was my high school. Did you ever know Kagome Higurashi?"

I frowned. "Yeah. She was my best friend."

"Yeah. We were really close too. I couldn't believe that Kikyo would actually go that far though. I knew that she didn't like her cause of the whole deal with Inuyasha but that's just crazy." She replied.

I nodded. It became awkward for a moment.

"That Inuyasha was a good guy though, huh? I'm sure they would have lasted had she'd lived." She said, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I agreed. She was right. Inuyasha and Kagome made a perfect fit. Just because he'd found Kikyo first doesn't mean she was the right choice.

"So do you know anyone else who goes here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

She nodded. "Yupp. My boyfriend, Miroku. I'm sure you two will get along."

"Mine too." I replied with a smile. "Well, I wish." I added as my smile faded a little.

She laughed. "He must just be shy. There's no way a guy would pass you up."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Anyways, I'm gonna need to go soon. My schedule says that my first class is at noon." She said as she took a few pieces of clothes out of her bag.

"Do you mind if I change out here?" She asked, supposedly checking how comfortable we would be around each other for the next however long we would be here together.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." I replied, taking a quick look at my schedule. I had my first class at 1. That gave me and hour or so to relax.

Sango changed quickly and grabbed a few things on her way out. "Sorry. I'm in a hurry. I've gotta go but I'll see you later." She said, waving goodbye.

"Bye." I replied. I was happy to get Sango as my roommate. Not only did she seem to be orderly but she was nice.

I decided to make a trip to Sesshomaru's room to see how he was doing.

I made my way down the hall. His room was conveniently only a few doors down from mine. I knocked a couple times before a stranger opened the door.

"Umm, is Sesshomaru living here?" I asked, confused.

He nodded as he moved aside to reveal Sesshomaru sitting on the floor against his bed, looking as though he was trying to take a nap before his classes started.

I smiled at Sesshomaru's new roommate in thanks as I walked to Sesshomaru.

"Tired?" I asked.

Sesshomaru POV:

My roommate had already arrived when I got to my room. His name was Miroku. He seemed fine to have as a roommate. I began unpacking my stuff before Miroku interrupted.

"So you know anyone here?" He asked.

I nodded. "I actually came here cause this girl I know started coming here. We're pretty close."

He smirked. "And by 'this girl' you mean…"

I shook my head. "It's not like that. She likes me but we're not going out right now."

He quirked his eyebrow. "So you went through the trouble of moving away from home and having to pay tuition every semester for a girl you're not even interested in?"

"I never said I don't like her. We're just not going out." I replied.

His mouth went agape for a moment. "What the hell? You don't wait on something like that. If she likes you now, you've gotta strike while the iron's hot. Take it from me: Girls won't wait forever."

I didn't want to have to listen to Miroku's lecture so I pretended to drift off to sleep while laying against my bed. Miroku gave up just as someone knocked on the door.

"Umm, is Sesshomaru living here?" I heard the voice ask. I recognized it as Rin right away but didn't want Miroku to know I'd been pretending to sleep so I kept my eyes closed in hopes that Rin would come over and 'wake me up'.

"Tired?" I heard Rin ask with a giggle.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"Kind of." I replied.

I looked past Rin for a moment to see Miroku pointed excitedly lipping 'Is this her?'. I nodded. Miroku's eyes went wide.

"Damn." He said aloud.

Rin turned around. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "What? Oh, uh…nothing."

She shrugged before sitting next to me.

"So when's your first class, Sleepyhead?" She asked.

I pulled my schedule off the bed above me and looked over it. "One. Yours?"

"Mine's at one too. Do you know what teacher you have?" She asked.

"Mr. Hayashi. You?" I asked.

"Same, I think. That's cool. I didn't think we'd end up with any of the same classes." She replied with a smile.

"Where's your dorm, Rin?" Miroku cut in.

"Oh, I'm in room 203." She replied with a smile.

"Really? That's weird. Sounds like you're in the same dorm as my girlfriend." He said, surprised.

I was honestly a little surprised as well. What are the odds that we would have connections through roommates?

Her eyes went wide. "You're Miroku? Sango told me about you." She smiled.

"That's cool. Me and Sango are going out and you and Sesshomaru are…" He paused, looking down at me. I glared.

"Never mind." He corrected. Rin blushed.

"Anyways, I think I should get back to my room. I'm gonna try to unpack my stuff before our first class." She said, waving goodbye.

I waved back as she opened the door to leave. As soon as she was gone Miroku got down next to me and began shaking me.

"Are you crazy! She's so hot! What could have possessed you not to ask her out all this time?" He yelled.

I shushed him, hoping Rin didn't hear him on the other side of the door.

"Shut up, Man. I don't care about that." I replied, slightly angered.

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're the only male that can say that."

I ignored him, deciding to continue unpack my stuff.

Time passed slowly considering the next hour was just having to unpack, refold, and hang clothes. I finished surprisingly quickly, however, and decided to sleep until my first class. "Wake me five minutes till one, alright?" I asked Miroku. He nodded, continuing to unpack his own belongings.

A few minutes later I felt Miroku shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly, pulling my legs out from under my blanket and over the side of the bed,

Miroku laughed. "I hope you're not that difficult to wake up every day. You're a heavier sleeper than Sango, and she snores."

I wondered for a moment what snoring had to do with being a deep sleep and grabbed my books off the side table.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you later." I said, still have asleep. I checked the mirror next to the door to see if I had bed head.

Miroku waved goodbye as I walked out. I made my way through the halls, using the map I'd been given with my books.

When I got to class Rin was missing. I began to hope she wouldn't miss as one o' clock drew closer.

Our professor sat in front of the class, waiting for the bell to ring.

I heard the bell about a minute later, and Rin still wasn't there. I cursed under my breath, hoping she at least wouldn't miss the entire class.

"Okay class, because most of you are freshmen, we're going to start out…" He began before Rin ran in.

Her breathing was heavy when she arrived. Mr. Hayashi glared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Hello. Miss…?" He asked.

"Rin." She replied, sounding exerted.

"Well, Miss Rin. I hope you know that you've just interrupted my class." He began.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, sounding upset with herself.

He coughed awkwardly. "Well then, why don't you just take a seat."

She nodded thankfully before taking the only empty seat left. I looked to who she would be sitting next to before recognizing one of the two people sitting next to her: It was the boy who'd whistled at her during our tour. I glared at him, I was sure he hadn't noticed though because he had his eyes focused on Rin as she walked to the seat next to him.

It seemed as though he was trying to talk to her all period. I was hardly paying attention to the shorthand notes I was taking; most likely they would look like chicken scratch whenever I tried to study them later. Rin seemed to be laughing at most of the things he said, I could only hope they were pity laughs.

When the bell rang I stood up to leave, hoping Rin would follow behind me. When I looked back, however, she was still talking to that guy. I frowned, deciding to wait for her. They couldn't talk forever. They would only have a few minutes in between classes tops. He began walking her out before she saw me.

"Umm, actually I'm gonna go ahead and go. I'll see you tomorrow though." She told him, waving goodbye as she walked toward me.

The boy looked at me and frowned, waving back to Rin. That's my girl.

She walked toward me and smiled.

"How'd you like the class?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I wasn't really able to pay attention. There was this boy, Koga, sitting next to me. He was really nice but he talked a lot."

I smiled inwardly. Sounded like she didn't like him so much.

"You should ask Mr. Hayashi if you can switch seats if he's making it hard for you to focus." I suggested selfishly.

She shook her head. "I'm sure it won't be an everyday thing. Besides, he's a nice guy. He invited me to a party tonight."

I froze. "What? You're not actually planning on going, right?" I asked, allowing my jealousy to show through.

"Of course I am. You should too, it'll be fun." She suggested.

I shook my head. "No way! There's a reason he invited you and not me."

She looked confused. "What are you talking about. I already told him I was planning on going."

"So? Just tell him you changed your mind. Come on, we could do something else tonight. We could study together or something." I suggested.

She shrugged. "All right. I guess I could catch up on the stuff that I missed today."

I smiled. "Good. Don't skip out on me."

"I won't." She said, smiling as we walked out of class.

Rin POV:

The rest of my classes passes by rather quickly. Before I knew it, it was six o' clock. The party was supposed to be starting right now. I decided to start heading to Sesshomaru's. I opened the door to my room to see Koga walking by. I questioned for a moment if he'd intentionally came by planning to walk me to the party but disregarded the though.

He paused. "Hey Rin! Are you leaving for the party?" He asked.

I shook my head hesitantly. "No, actually I was planning on…" I began.

He took my hand. "Come on. I'll walk you. It's just down the hall."

I tried to pull away but I'm sure that to arms like his it didn't even feel like I was protesting at all.

The party was literally 'just down the hall'. It was only a couple doors down from mine, in the opposite direction as Sesshomaru's room.

As soon as we came in I looked around to see many unknown faces doing various activities. I smelled a very distinct, slightly sweet smell. I looked to Koga.

What is that smell?" I asked.

He took a quick sniff before laughing. "You mean to tell me you've never smelled weed?"

My eyes went wide. I hated drugs! I hated what they did to people. I had to get out of there.

"I've gotta go, Koga." I said, trying to out-yell the obnoxious music playing.

As I turned to walk away, Koga grabbed my arm with slight force. "Where are you going? You just got here."

I quickly realized that this wasn't the type of party I'd expected. I tried again to pull away before I felt a hand on my other arm. I looked up to see an angry Sesshomaru. However, he seemed to be more angry at me than at Koga considering the glare in his eyes was in my direction.

He easily pulled me away from Koga and stomped out of the room with me being practically dragged behind him.

He threw open his bedroom door. Miroku was sitting on the floor, studying.

Sesshomaru pointed outside, looking at Miroku.

"Get out." He ordered.

Miroku picked up the soda next to him and carried his book out, knowing that he didn't want to have to be around when Sesshomaru got mad.

I looked as Miroku left, knowing that he would be my last witness if a homicide were to take place. I gulped as I looked up at an angry Sesshomaru.

"Why the hell did you go! Why do you think I didn't want you to go to that party?" He yelled.

I winced. "I'm sorry! He took me there himself. I tried to tell him I wasn't going but he wouldn't listen. I didn't…"

I was interrupted by Sesshomaru's lips slamming onto mine. I gave into the kiss as soon as I realized what was happening. The kiss was needy, as though he'd been waiting for that forever. We _both_ had.

We pulled away after a few seconds, I was breathing deeply as I looked up at him.

"What was…?" I began.

He smiled, all signs of anger seeming to have vanished.

"Do you wanna know the real reason I didn't want you going to that party, Rin?" He asked.

I nodded, still blushing from our previous kiss.

"I was jealous." He said simply.

I smiled. "And I'm the immature one?"

"Who said you're the only one who needed to mature?" He said, chuckling as he pulled in for another kiss.

Miroku POV:

I heard the entire conversation from the other side of the door. I smiled to myself. Sesshomaru was finally growing up.

Author's note: Thanks for reading you guys! That's the end!(: I'm so happy I finished! Let me know how you guys liked the ending. I'm working on writing a story to professionally publishing right now though, so I might not be using fan fiction for a while. My sister likes to write too though. Her page is HighFiveTheSTARS if ya'll wanna look her up :D Anyways, like I always say, ya'll are the best readers ever! R&R please! Thank you!


End file.
